scottsterlingsfacefandomcom-20200214-history
What's the Word/Transcript
James: Oh hey Matt, I need to tell you something important. Matt: What's up? James: There's something wrong with the... you know? Matt: No. What are you talking about? James: Well just, uh… just thought you want to know that the um… the… what's the word? Matt: What? Describe it. James: Okay, so, you know, like, when you go to the store, you get in your car? Matt: Is something wrong with the car? James: No. You know bears? Matt: The animal? Yes, I know what bears are. James: Okay, so like, when you go camping, and you have to hide from the bears? Matt: I guess? James: That thing. Matt: A tent? James: A tent? You don't own a tent. Why would I be talking about a tent? Matt: Why are you talking about bears? Give me better clues! James: It's a hard word! It's like... ah... you need it when you go exercising. Matt: A gym membership? James: No. You know how you put stuff in your house? Matt: Furniture? James: No. I mean, like that, for you… for yourself. Metaphorically. Your heart pumps. Matt: Metaphorically, my heart pumps? What is it? Blood? James: What does blood have to do with bears? Matt: You tell me! Is it oxygen? James: No, why would I be worried about oxygen? You're the one with asthma. Matt: Why would you say that? James: Sorry, it's just a completely different problem. Matt: The only problem is that my stupid roommate can't communicate! James: Peter? Dude, he's deaf. Matt: Yeah, I know he's deaf. He's not the problem. Never mind. I give up on this. James: But there's something wrong with the thing! Matt: Then give me better clues! James: You... you go in there, and you cut it up! Matt: Origami? James: That's folding, not cutting. Matt: Okay, you need to stop acting like I'm the stupid one. James: You can't figure it out! Matt: Neither can you! James: Well, I know what it looks like... in my head. Matt: Then describe it! Something detailed that makes sense! James: I... ah... Okay! Oh, I got it! Okay, so, you know those things when you're squished up? You know when you're squished up, like in an elevator… or a concert! You know, you're doing the concert and everyone's squished, and you're like "Oh no! We're all squished up, like when your mom-", oh, and you… but you gotta take the roof off, and so you're like… you know, like "Oh, hello, giant person"... and it smells bad? Matt: Okay, I give up again. Clearly, I've bitten off more than I can chew. James: Yeah, you chew it! Matt: You chew it, like a food? James: Food! Oh, that's what it's called. Matt: Food?! Food is the word you couldn't think of? James: Yes. Your food. Matt: Wow. So what's wrong with my food? James: It's burning. Matt: Why didn't you say something? James: I tried to say something! What else could I have said? "Hey Matt, it's burning." Oh yeah, I could have said that. Category:Season 7